The Cell
by Simply Slytherin
Summary: Snape and Potter are locked in a cell together, emotions run rampant, truth comes out, and someone gets screwed.


* * *

This story was written for someone very special. This person helped give life to the idea, and added much of their flair to it. I think You-Know-Who you are, I love you Tom-Eh.

* * *

Snape heard the whimpering before he registered to whom it belonged. He was stirred out of his light sleep and looked around, his eyes blinking to adjust to the dark room. He looked to his left, and at the other side of the room, Potter laid curled, and moaning as if he was having another nightmare. The boy's small frame was covered by a raggedy sheet, it looked like he was huddling under it as if it would keep out all of the 'bad things'. Out of pure annoyance, Snape got up and went to the boy. With a sneer on his lips, he nudged at the curled body with the very toe of his boot. Potter shouted out and turned before he could think about what he was doing. Snape felt all the color drain from his face at what he was looking at. Potter was lying there, looking up at him horrified; the sheet had rolled off of him. He was naked from the waist down, and his pants were shoved down near his ankles. One of his hands was curled around a very stiff organ, and this organ was outside of Potter's body. With a loud bark, Snape spoke,

"WELL! REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THERE, BOY!" He was shaking, he began to rub at his eyes, his own body shaking from wanting to gag. He heard the boy lying at his feet shifting,

"Jesus, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I thought you were asleep!" His voice sounded absolutely mortified. Snape was erratically rubbing his face, one hand rubbing at his eyes, the other running through his hair as if ridding the mane from bugs or dirt. His own whimpering filled the room. Potter was rolling his eyes, his face flushed red.

"There is no need to overreact." He muttered. Snape stopped after feeling like he had successfully erased the sight from his mind, and cautiously, he opened his eyes. He looked down at Potter whose pants he could still see jumbled at his ankles, but the sheet was wrapped around his waist. Snape kept his eyes on the boy's face,

"Overreact? Me? You are the one ever here making all that…unnecessary noise. I thought someone was attacking you, boy." Potter looked right into Snape's eyes,

"I thought you were asleep, I said that I was sorry."

"I bloody well was asleep until your pitiful moaning woke me up!" He snapped. He turned quickly and went to go huddle in his corner of the cell. He wanted as much distance between himself and the boy as he could make. That image would burn in his eyes for the rest of his life…which will probably last only the rest of this night. So, sadly, the memory will still be fresh when, in the morning, they came to execute him.

In his corner Snape sat with his back to the wall, his legs tucked in as much as he could mange, and he wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his head on his knees. All he wanted was to sleep in peace, one last rest until he was forced into his final rest, and now even that privilege was gone. He heard the boy stirring, and he hoped to hell that the boy didn't have the gall to finish with what he was doing, that was beyond the boy's usual insolence. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or further sickened by the sound of a belt buckle clanking as it was clasped. He heard the boy shifting, the sound of someone resettling themselves.

"It's perfectly normal." He heard the boy call out. Snape felt his stomach churning. He wanted the brat to just shut his trap, he didn't want to spend his last minutes on the planet listening to him ramble on.

"I mean, it's not like I was doing something…wrong." He was trying to justify what he had been caught doing. Snape, who never tired of forcing the boy to feel ashamed of himself, took this opportunity to ruin the last minutes of Potter's life like the boy was ruining his.

"What you were doing, Potter, was a selfish action which perpetuates your habit of being uncouth and idiotic." He said, making sure to raise his voice so it could be heard even though his head was tucked in.

"Don't say that!" The boy whined. Snape felt his lip curl.

"I wasn't being selfish, I mean…I don't…I'm not an idiot." He finished lamely. Snape felt a grin spread on his face, he looked up to look at the boy. He was sitting there, on his knees, his head cocked to the side; he looked like an ignorant lion cub observing a sleeping predator.

"You most certainly are an idiot. Here we both are, locked in a cell, and all you can think of is climaxing. Trust you, Potter, to do such a thing in the face of the most imminent of imminent deaths." He saw the boy shrug.

"Hey, I know I'm going to die…I just didn't want to die without having felt an…a…climax…" He shrugged one shoulder and sat back on his haunches. "It's not wrong." He said. To Snape it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that. Snape said nothing, he rested his head back down, his hair falling around him. The empty sound closing in on him once more. He heard the boy shifting every now and then, and he dreaded the thought of the boy wanting to make conversation know that he knew Snape was awake.

"Are you scared, sir?" He asked. Snape rolled his eyes, he looked up and watched Potter for a moment, the boy had wrapped his arms around himself, still inspecting Snape like an interesting project. Snape sighed.

"Only fools are scared to die." He answered, the croak of his voice betraying his words. He decided to ignore the croak, and so did Potter.

"I'm not scared either…I'm just, really depressed." He said quietly. Snape scoffed.

"Yes well, dying is a sure way to depress anyone." He answered. He saw the boy quirk a smile, an unusual thing on his face.

"I'm depressed because of the things I am going to miss, you know."

"Like climaxing?" Snape muttered. He saw the boy flush red again.

"It wasn't wrong, or dirty…I was just…wondering." He got quiet for a moment, and Snape hoped that he would remain that way.

"Is it wrong?" He asked, his voice sounded tiny. Snape sighed a huge sigh and felt as aged as he was.

"Yes. It's a nasty habit that only nasty boys allow themselves to succumb to." He said. He watched the boy's face to see how he would react. He was looking down at the cold floor they were both sitting on. He looked angry,

"You're just saying that because it's me. If it was someone else, you would be nicer to them." Snape took a deep breath through his nose, he threw his head back and rested it carefully on the wall behind him.

"No Potter, I am saying it because it's the truth. But it is you who takes it in such a condemning way."

"I'm not nasty, it's perfectly normal." Potter answered.

"Who told you that?" Snape asked, not really interested in the answer, but the talking was managing to distract him from the heaviness he felt on his heart.

"Uh…" The boy mumbled something.

"If you are wanting to converse with me, Potter, you had better make every single thing you say worth my response." He said. He looked down at the boy, and he was scratching his head.

"Fine then, Ron told me when I walked in on him doing it too." Snape threw his head back and allowed himself to hit his head on the stone behind him. The thought of Weasley doing that was making him squeamish all over again. He closed his eyes tightly, trying like hell to push away all thoughts of anyone from Potter's generation doing things like that.

"Well…you asked." Potter said in that same justifying tone he had used earlier. Snape wanted to just throttle the boy, if he killed the boy now then maybe he could live the rest of his life in peace and quiet. But killing the boy would mean getting up and actually touching the boy, and neither of those were appealing options.

Snape opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, there was no noise, no sound, and that did nothing to calm him. The quieter things were, the more his hope of a rescue died.

"What else are you disappointed about missing?" Snape asked for want of noise.

"You know…things grown up men have; a job, a home…kids." Snape scoffed,

"Yes, because more little beings like you is really what this world needs."

"Well then sir, if you don't mind me saying, I am quite relieved that no more beings like _you _are running around." Snape looked at Potter, his arms were folded now, in defiance.

"If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Snape told him. Potter blinked and then smirked,

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. Snape slouched down, his bum was starting to grow numb from the hard floor he was sitting on. He didn't answer him. Potter let the question linger in the air, it was waiting for an answer, but Snape was done talking. He wanted to just be miserable for the last moments of his life, miserable in the same way he had been miserable his whole life. And the fact that Potter was there with him made it all seem more poetic. The only other people who could have made his last few hours of life any worse were the boy's father and godfather. But since they met death first, their precious carbon copy would have to do.

"Please don't get quiet…" Potter called out. Snape heard the boy shuffling again, and he was ready to start considering suicide as the boy sat down next to him. The heat radiating from him was a pleasant thing though, something that Snape pushed away. He would rather be cold and alone than be warm and stuck with a talkative Harry Potter.

"What will you miss?" The boy asked.

"These enlightening conversations with you, Potter." He muttered. Harry sighed.

"If you expect me to converse with you, Snape, then you had better make sure every single thing you utter is loud enough for me to hear." Potter said. Snape looked over at the boy, his eyebrows raised in shock of his further audacity.

"I don't expect anything from you Potter, after having to try and teach you for six years, and trying for another year to steer clear of you altogether, my expectations regarding you have all but vanished. Besides, if you were trying to quote me, you misspoke my words." He heard the boy scoff,

"Do you think I have nothing better to do in this dingy little cell than to listen to you? I never even listened to you in class, let alone would I listen to you here, where you have no authority, Snape." The older man felt his lip curl.

"I knew it, this is most certainly the end of my life. Only the Dark Lord would be so evil as to lock me away with you for the last few hours of my life. Only he could devise something so foul as this, something so vindictive, so cruel, so undeserved."

"Yeah well, this is just the way I pictured dying too, stuck with you of all people. The man whose betrayed me more than Voldemort himself has!"

"Shut your mouth, boy, shut your dirty little mouth!"

"Dirty, you're calling me dirty? You damned Slytherins are all alike! You and Voldemort, thinking you are anything special when you both are nothing but _half -_bloods!"

"Like you are so pure! I don't even know how little pure-blood is running through you." Snape said. Potter pulled a face that suggested he was deep in thought, the sheer alienation of that face made Snape want to laugh.

"Hey…I'm a half-blood too…right?" He started to scratch his head. Snape quickly dammed himself for bringing this into conversation. A dispute over the purity of blood was not something he wanted to spend his time with.

"Anyways, pureblood or half-blood, or whatever, I'm still a whole lot purer than you and Voldemort combined."

"Don't you dare throw such words at me, Potter!"

"Don't you dare treat me like you are better than me! By all accounts, my blood is a whole lot more worthier than the both of yours!"

"'More worthier'? 'More worthier', do you hear yourself? Idiot boy, you are witless and you are going to die witless, and I do hope that when you die, you finally realize that in the long run, your life has been worthless!"

"And I hope you realize the same damned thing!" And he didn't know what made him do it, but Potter, reached out and shoved his former professor. Snape just looked at him, appalled as he lay tipped over on his side, looking back at the boy who was breathing hard and starting to look worried. His bravado was slowly leaking out of him.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know what made me do it." He said quickly. Without warning, Snape pushed himself up and shoved Potter back, the boy fell over, much harder than Snape had, his glasses skidded across the floor. And he shot back up, throwing himself at Snape. Snape wasn't prepared for that, he fell back over, the smaller boy on him, those fists starting to punch at him wildly.

"I HATE YOU!" The boy cried. Snape was trying to grab the boy's wrists, he had one in one hand, and was using his other hand to deflect the assault coming from Potter's free fist.

"Don't you worry, boy, I hate you too!" He said back, it sounded like a lame attempt at the rage that was coursing through the boy, but it felt damned good to say.

He finally caught the other wrist, Potter was still struggling, whimpering like before and still muttering his hate. Snape managed to sit up, and he then steered the boy onto his back. He pinned the boy's arms down and glared down on him.

"You're hurting me!" He whined. Snape pressed down harder on his wrists.

"Now you listen here you ungrateful little bastard, you are nothing! No one in this world cares about you, they only put up with you because they harbor some little fantasy that that scar of yours will save them, and their families. You are nothing more than an insurance policy, and people only befriend you in hopes that you will protect them. No. One. Cares. And now, those people in whom you thought you had friends are all safe while you are here, waiting to die." He said, he took vicious pleasure in letting those words out, and he took more pleasure in seeing the boy beneath him as he tried to bite back his tears. One fell, it slid down his cheek, glistening. Snape felt savagely satisfied with it, he wanted more to come out.

"Go on then," Potter muttered, "finish with me." Snape didn't notice it, but he was breathing hard, he looked down at the boy beneath him, and he didn't know what to do.

"You…" Snape started, but now that he had Potter's permission, he no longer had anything to say. Damn the boy for taking this away from him! He let go of the boy and started to move from him. Potter slowly sat up, he wiped the tear from his face. Snape retreated back to his sitting position, like a spider curling away from the light. The boy turned around and hunted for his glasses, he found them and stayed where he found them, just a few feet away from Snape.

"It's not like the world holds their breath for you either, Snape." Potter said. It was his turn now, and Snape didn't know if he would be able to restrain himself from just killing the boy with his bare hands, moving and touching seemed like a good enough option now. But Snape kept quiet, it was like he needed to hear what Potter had to say.

"You are a miserable old man who lets his bitterness overtake him. You are mean, and you say mean things to people who you are jealous of. You hold something against me that I had nothing to do with, my father and his friends treated you the way they did because they were jerks. And you turn around and be the same kind of jerk to me because you don't have enough emotion left in you to feel anything else. Anger is a weak emotion, and because you are weak, you thrive upon it. You love to sit and sulk in your rotten life, and you are going to die a rotten man. I may just be someone's insurance policy, but I know of at _least_ two people who will be very sad if I die. Whereas I don't know a whole lot of people who would mourn you. However, I just wanted to let you know… I will mourn you." Snape closed his eyes. He heard the boy breathing hard…he knew everything the boy said was true.

"It has come to this." Snape said. "The two of us releasing years worth of observations and opinions so close to the expiration of our lives." he sighed.

"Can't you just speak like a normal person, for once?" Potter asked. "Why do you feel like you have to act like my professor? You haven't taught me anything since I've met you, you might as well give it up now. Why don't you just say it? Admit it, you are fucking scared. Just like me, you are scared, and if it comes to it, and we both lose whatever dignity, or honor or whatever, we would both just curl up and start to cry!" It sounded like Potter was close to the end of his rope, Snape looked over at him,

"I'm fucking scared shitless." He said, using words that he's never uttered before in his life. Such obtuse words never felt right coming from his lips, but now, they seemed fitting. Potter took a steadying breath.

"I don't want to die." He told the older man. Snape witnessed that face going from strained indifference, to a scared little boy in an instant.

"Then don't die. Get on your hands and knees and pray to whatever god you can think of for a life eternal." Snape said.

"Don't talk to me like that." Potter said. Snape continued to look at him.

"Why don't you go back to your little corner and finish what you were doing? I would rather listen to your worthless panting then try and hold a conversation with you." He snapped.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Potter called out loud. His words rang through the entire cell, Snape winced slightly as the high tones reverberated through his skull.

"Go hate me over there, then." He said. And Potter got up, and he looked like he was going to go back over to his side, but he then turned back and looked down at Snape.

"What do you want?" Snape asked.

"I want you to apologize to me. I want you to say sorry to me for all of the rude and heartless things you have ever done to me. I refuse to die without at least that much."

"Then you will truly life a life eternal, because that is never going to happen." And with another burst of pent up rage, Potter started to kick at Snape.

"You jerk!" He shouted. Snape grabbed at Potter's foot before the boy could kick again, caught off balance, and with a surprised expression, he fell backwards and landed hard on his ass. He bit his lip before he could let out a cry, his eyes watering up with tears.

"Leave the playground scuffles for someone else, I won't tolerate it." Snape said, shoving Potter's foot away from him. Potter wiped at his eyes.

"You're just scared of me."

"Stop speaking."

"You know I could beat the shit out of you if you tried to fight with me."

"Go away, or I will kill you."

"Don't you threaten me."

"Stop speaking."

"Make me."

"I am not playing a game with you, boy, leave me alone."

"Make me."

"Enough!"

"MAKE IT ENOUGH!" Potter leaned over and tried to push Snape again. Snape caught him by the wrist and glared at him.

"Damn you boy, what do you want from me?" He asked. Potter's face softened.

"All I want is just someone to…to not be mean to me right now." He confessed. Snape took a breath, to be honest, he didn't want to spend the rest of his life arguing. He just wanted some peace.

"And why should I be nice to you? I thought that I had no other feelings, that I was too weak to actually feel anything else, wouldn't it be fruitless to try and get niceness out of me? Remember this boy, to get respect you have to give it."

"Exactly," Potter started, "you've got to give respect in order to get it. And so far, sir, I've seen no effort from you." Snape had his mouth open to throw another retort at the boy, but that last comment caught him off guard. The impetuous boy seemed to say whatever was on his mind. So, for want of something to say back to Potter, Snape tried a different approach.

"Are you still scared of death, Potter? Only I don't see why you should be. You must have known that the Dark Lord would have gotten to you at some point. You've been living on borrowed time, if I were you, I would thank the Dark Lord before he kills you. Or perhaps you should thank that Mudblood mother of yours, without her selfless sacrifice you wouldn't be here today, and neither would I. Or perhaps it would be more pertinent for me to damn her…after all, she is the reason why you ever appeared in my life…these things do tend to become tediously confusing…" Snape trailed off. Potter had a look on his face quite like Snape had earlier, as if his words were bitten back because of the shock of what Snape had said. The boy slumped within Snape's grasp, his lips began to tremble, and Snape could see him trying to hold it back, Snape was ready to cover his ears for the impending boom of noise, but the boy only wept silently. Tears fell down and splashed all over the place. One even fell on Snape's skin. He sneered at the wetness.

"Alone!" Potter cried out, Snape let go of the boy's wrist and repositioned himself against the wall. "I'm so damned alone in this place! At least…at least we have that one thing in common! Should we thank Voldemort for that too?" He asked Snape, tears dribbling all over. Snape felt himself, and hated himself for, wincing at the sound of the name. He sighed, maybe he pushed too far?

Instead of saying anything in response, Snape kept his mouth shut, perhaps the 'nicest' thing he could do for the boy. Potter, obviously tired out from his sobbing episode, started to lean over, he laid at Snape's feet and curled into a ball. Much like the position he was in when this whole thing started. Snape sat where he was looking at the boy, the boy's back was to him, and he could see his side rising and falling at a normal rate, with the boy shuddering every now and then from an aftershock of his crying. Sighing, and becoming a little vexed with himself, Snape leaned over and started to pull on the boy.

He didn't know why, but Potter allowed himself to be pulled and tugged next to Snape. He helped the boy to sit up, and Potter positioned himself so that he was hugging his knees close to his chest. When Snape sat back, stretching his long legs out, and took to looking at the ceiling again, Potter rethought his position, and rested his head on Snape's shoulder.

"How very Gryffindor of you Potter, taking a simple invitation to sit beside me and turning it into some sort of cuddling contest, remove your dome from my shoulder at once." Potter just sighed. He slid himself so that his head rested in Snape's lap. Hardly thinking that this was better, Snape awkwardly patted the boy's head. Harry sighed and then moved back up, Snape's hand slid down and rested on the boy's shoulder, the boy's head resting on Snape.

"Thank you." He said. Snape didn't say anything but rather let the rest of the weight in his arm go, as he held on to the boy.

There was undisturbed silence for a while, but then the boy started shaking again, and then small whimpers, and then wetness soaking through Snape's robes. He was crying. Snape didn't know what to do, he reached his other hand across his chest and patted the boy on the head.

"Don't …cry, Potter." He kept on patting his head, as if that would pacify the sobbing. But the boy still cried, and then did something that caused great discomfort, he reached up and grabbed onto Snape's hand. He pressed it to his cheek and cried harder. Snape felt queasy, but he used the hand to turn the boy's face towards him, he looked at the tear stained face and tried to give a grim smile,

"Don't cry, Potter…" The boy held on to Snape's wrist and looked up at him, Snape felt something shifting inside of his stomach, he let go of his face and tried to pull his hand away, but Potter kept it for himself and held it close to his chest. Snape could feel his heart pounding beneath his shirt. He allowed the boy to hold on to hand, if it would make him stop crying, he thought, and focused his eyes on the door, willing it to spring open so they could flee.

He felt the boy shifting beside him. He felt the boy press the hand tighter to his chest, he felt the boy's breath close to him, and all too soon, he felt the boy's lips pressing upon his cheek. He felt himself stiffen, his body, and not anything else, he went rigid, and the boy continued to press his lips to Snape's cheek, the soft flesh sliding over his skin. He could feel Potter sitting up, he could tell the boy was elevating himself so he could get closer to Snape's lips, and as he landed a kiss close to Snape's lips, the man jerked his head out of the way.

"Stop it." He said. Potter leaned in again, this time he pressed kisses to Snape's neck. Snape felt goose bumps crawl all over his skin. He tried to yank his hand away from the boy, his other arm already pulling away from the boy's shoulders.

"Enough." He repeated.

"Please?" Potter whimpered.

"No. I am not here for your enjoyment." Snape said. He got his hand away and was scooting over. The boy followed him.

"Please? Please, this is the only thing that will distract us, please?" He sounded desperate.

"I am not here as a distraction!" Snape said, getting more and more annoyed. The boy practically climbed on top of him, Snape was becoming slightly perturbed by his actions, he almost shouted out loud when he felt the boy pressing his erection into his thigh.

"Potter, restrain yourself!" But the boy helped himself to touching Snape as he pleased. His young hands roamed all over the black of Snape's robes, the slender digits pressed into him, caressed him…and it had been so long since he'd felt someone else touch him. Snape wondered if the boy had gotten hold of some kind of lusting potion. The boy was pressing kisses to his face again, he got close to his mouth, this time, Snape turned his head and let their lips touch.

Feeling the urgency behind those lips suddenly made him feel sick with himself. This was a young boy! This was Potter! He tried to pull away, but Potter was not ready to let him go, and Snape found his strength being overcome by the teenager's libido. Potter coaxed Snape's mouth open, and the older man damned the pleasure he felt as their tongues touched. He couldn't fathom why he was allowing the boy to guide him towards lying down, but all the same, Snape found himself looking up at a dominating Potter on top of him. The boy's erection was now pressing into Snape's own crotch, he made a noise upon finding that Snape was not as hard as he was. Snape pushed the boy away, hoping that his unresponsive body was enough to deject any further advances from the boy.

Snape sat back up, his hair in his face and his breath coming a bit quicker than it had a couple of minutes ago. The boy reached out and tentatively pushed a lock of black hair away from Snape's face. The old man jerked his head out of the way.

"Don't." He barked. Potter cocked his head to the side and looked at Snape.

"Don't, what?" He asked. Snape sneered,

"Don't touch me, boy." Potter smirked,

"What, like this?" He reached out quickly and started to fondle Snape's crotch again. Snape pushed the hand away.

"Precisely." He said while gritting his teeth. He could not understand why the damned boy was in such a playful mood when they were faced with the situation they were in.

"Don't be such a prude, Snape. Have some fun with me." Potter said. Snape glared at him, was he serious?

"A prude? You know what Potter, with your asinine words and infantile actions, you can just bite me… as people your damned age would say." Snape said while flapping his hand at Potter as if he were an annoying fly. The boy, with a feral grin, reached out and grabbed Snape's hand, he reached over, and without any explanation, he bit down on Snape's clothed chest.

"WHAT are you doing?" Snape shouted. The boy, having miss calculated his bite, tried it again, and Snape shouted when Potter clamped down on his nipple. He pushed Potter away,

"Explain your actions!" He snapped. The boy, still holding Snape's hand, was smiling.

"You said to bite you." As if that made it okay to chew on Snape's clothing. Snape sighed, he was getting a headache. But he couldn't ignore the life that had finally sprung in his crotch area. It was embarrassing, but that action was exactly what he needed for stimulation. Trying to be as covert as he could be, Snape reached down and adjusted himself. Unfortunately, the boy was watching him like a hawk.

"I could do that for you, sir." He said happily.

"Do you mind leaving me alone?" Snape asked tiredly. He did not need this boy's little games. It was all closing in on him. But Potter seemed to be more frantic than ever, as if he felt like his time was running out…

"Sir, sir please…if you let me touch you, then I will be sated and then I will leave you alone." Snape shook his head.

"You are in no position to hand out bargains. Unless my giving into your little fantasy would promise me my life for at least ten more years, then I will do it. If not, then please do stop wasting your breath." But the boy was looking very anxious.

"Sir please…PLEASE. Just…please?" He crawled to Snape, intertwining their fingers. "I need to do this, please…just look at me. Don't you want me?" In an act of desperation, Potter had let go of Snape's hand and had started to claw his clothes off.

"Just…look at me. I will do whatever you want. You can do to me whatever you want." He said as he took off his shirt.

"Stop." Snape said.

"Look at me, look at my body. I will give it to you if you will let me just…just touch you." He was unbuckling his pants, starting to tug them off. Snape's eyes couldn't move from the flash of white skin, white pale…virginal skin.

"You can fuck me, sir. I just need to touch you first…" The boy had tossed his pants away and stood to slide off his underwear. Snape turned his head away, but from the corner of his eye he could see the naked body in front of him. He could see Potter's too thin frame, the small scars that were all over his body, the light hair that was growing on the teenager's body, and… and he could see Potter's cock. The outside organ that the boy was handling by himself earlier. It just hung there, waiting. He heard Potter's breathing, it was rushing faster and faster.

"I am offering my body to you. I want you to take my body, sir." He said. Snape couldn't recall a time when the boy had been so generous. He could also never remember a time when the boy had been so forward, so desperate.

"The flesh is willing." Snape said quietly. Potter reached down and grabbed one of Snape's hands,

"My flesh is wanting." He said, he placed Snape's hand over his crotch. Snape's fingers deftly ghosted touches to Potter's offering. He heard the boy starting to pant.

"You can touch me, if I…if I get to touch you first." The boy said. Snape felt his hand shaking. It was something he had sworn to himself that he would never, NEVER do. He promised himself that no matter what, no matter how low he sunk, how disgraced he allowed himself to become, he swore that he would never engage in a relationship that was perverse in any way with any of his students. Former or present. But then a carnal desperation was building up inside of him. By this time tomorrow he would no longer exist, why not have one last romp?

Morality was arguing with him, it was yelling and screaming at him, but his fingers continued with their caressing, and the boy's breathing continued to build. He felt the cock under his fingers take form, and he wanted to do something with it. But his conscious was screaming at him. NO! It said, do not do this! Keep this one thing sacred to yourself, Snape. It was saying, do not fall into this trap. You might satisfy your body, but you soul will be damned.

"My soul is already damned." He said out loud. He turned towards Potter and removed his hand quickly to replace it with his mouth. Potter gasped and pushed himself away from Snape. Snape was ready to rampage on the boy should he cry out in protest, but the boy only sunk to his knees,

"No, let me touch you first!" He said, almost sounding like a small child complaining about an unfair happening in a game.

Snape said nothing but did not stop the boy as he started to lay his former professor down. Snape didn't know why he was going to allow the boy to do what he wanted, but there was some odd interest in him to see how far the boy would go. The boy smiled down at him, Snape didn't return the smile, he only looked at the boy like he was a stubborn potion that he was trying to sort out. He wondered if his concentrated look would put the boy off of wanting to touch him?

Obviously not.

Potter looked almost smug as he started to unbutton Snape's robes. Snape watched the boy's face very carefully, there was something different about it. Something in the eyes. Potter's eyes were so innocent, he knew that from having to look into them during Occlumency, but this boy, this Potter, his eyes were jaded, excuse the pun. There was a lost look to them, something was gone from them, Snape wasn't sure why, but he felt slightly alarmed. Something was amiss. Or was he thinking too much? Perhaps the overwhelming reality of dying at dawn had sunk into the boy, and the lost look from his eyes was result of him giving up…perhaps.

Snape didn't notice, but the boy had begun on his shirt, his robes were hanging open and Potter was meticulously undoing the next obstacle. His actions were off as well. Snape had become so used to the boy's mode of operation that he knew this wasn't the way Potter did things. Potter was a person who lived off of his emotions, if the boy was so desperate for Snape's body, then why was he taking his time to uncover it? Once he finished with the buttons, he pushed open the shirt, he bent over and kissed the nipple he had bitten as if apologizing, and for good measure, bit it once more.

Speeding up, the boy started to take off Snape's pants, the urgency that he had showcased earlier was back, and he did this as fast as he could. Snape still observed with appraising eyes. Once the clothing down there had been discarded and out of the way, the boy sighed happily. His attention focused on the lower half of Snape, and despite himself, Snape fell victim to it. He allowed himself to close his eyes as the boy lowered his lips to Snape's half interested cock. The lips, the tongue, and the pleased hum coming from the boy was finally arousing Snape. And, truth be told, as Snape looked down and saw Potter's head between his legs, he felt a very perverse pleasure with the sight. The boy had finally shut up with his arrogance and impudence and was using his mouth to benefit Snape.

As soon as Snape thought it would be okay to allow himself to start to build up to an orgasm, Potter removed his lips. Snape glared down at him and the boy was grinning. He didn't say anything, but put two fingers into his mouth, and then, quick, too quick for Snape's liking, plunged those fingers into the older man's arse. Snape let out a surprised noise, and Potter, the cheeky boy he was, laughed. Snape had never been more embarrassed in his entire life. Here he was, haphazardly naked and lying underneath Harry Potter whose fingers were stuck inside of his arse. Snape silently thanked whomever was listening that no one else could see him in such a position.

The boy slid his fingers in and out, in a quick, matter of fact, down to business, lets get this over with, manner. Snape was ready to just tell the boy to stop all of this nonsense when the boy had removed his fingers and pressed himself close to Snape's prepared entrance.

"May I?" The boy asked, sickly sweet propriety laced with his words. Because Snape figured he could go no lower, he closed his eyes as he answered,

"Potter, if you are going to be squeamish enough to ask, then you might as well stop what you are doing and leave me alone." He mumbled.

"I am sick and tired of taking orders and commands from you, I think its time you took some from me!" He heard the boy start laughing as he slid himself in. Snape felt a twinge of discomfort as the boy just remained lodged inside of him.

"Do you quite know what you are doing?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes…sort of…course…maybe." Potter answered. He then started to pull out, and then pushed back in. Snape grunted as the boy did a sloppy job of being careful.

"Sorry…sorry." He mumbled. Snape looked at the boy, he had his eyes closed, a smile on his face, his pale body exposed before Snape to look at. The lines of his body, the form, it was a masterpiece of teenage boy. He could feel his arousal as it started to climb, the body, the rocking, and that tickling of his pleasure spot by the boy were adding to the situation. The boy was starting to moan.

"Potter, harder." Snape said as simple as that, his own dignity lost from the second he let the boy touch his arse. He angled his hips higher so that with every push in, Potter was hitting at his prostate. Snape heard himself as he let go of a precarious breath.

"Yes…" The boy was saying, he was rocking faster, Snape kept on feeling pulsating throbs of pleasure as the boy hit him just right. Faster and faster, the boy was becoming erratic. As the boy pushed in as hard as he could, Snape felt himself throwing his head back, the boy had pounded into him and dizzying stars, a pulsating and humming delight caused him to allow a brief moment to feel. Along with the wild thrust, he felt dampness erupting inside of him, he ignored it for a moment in order to allow the buzzing pleasure to run through his body. He felt the boy as he slumped over. His voice had rung through the cell as he called out mid-climax.

Slowly, Snape dragged his head up, he wanted to see Potter's face, and perhaps throw a barb at the boy for being the one the boy gave his virginity to. But, when he looked up, everything was so horribly wrong. The head was hanging down, the hair was falling over in cascades of…of blonde!

"Potter!" Snape called out. Potter…Potter? The boy lifted his head and smiled at Snape, but it wasn't Potter's smile, it wasn't that acceptance seeking smile, it was the smug smile of Draco Malfoy. The eyes weren't bottle green, they were granite gray, the skin was even more pale, the scars were gone, and the hair on the body was no longer visible. The cock inside of Snape seemed to have grown in size, and not because he was again hardening, but because Malfoy was bigger than Potter. Snape was ready to admit himself over to insanity. The boy, who was going to speak, noticed the blonde hair in his way.

"Crap." He muttered. He gave Snape a look that said, 'oops, that wasn't supposed to happen.' He smirked at the man beneath him.

"Well sir…I must say that this wasn't supposed to happen, but I would like to thank you for the wonderful ride." He pulled out and gave a delighted smile.

"Oh yes…that was well worth the little resistance you gave me." He was still smiling, he took off Potter's glasses and threw them aside, Snape heard the glass breaking.

"Gah!" The boy was blinking, "Potter was fucking blind as a bat." He started to put his clothes back on, Snape could only lie there. After a while of silence, the blonde looked to the door.

"I'm done!" He called out, the first syllable of the second word being dragged out like a kid would say it. Snape was still too shocked to move. He heard the lock grating open, and that's when he acted. He grabbed his pants and started to shove them on. He heard Malfoy chuckling.

"Oh no need for that." He said while standing up and zipping Potter's pants.

The next thing Snape knew, he was being dragged to his feet, the pants falling helplessly to his ankles. Malfoy reached down and pulled them all the way off, but allowed Snape the decency of his underwear to be pulled all the way up. Two men dragged the shocked Snape out of the cell, and down a dungeon hall. Malfoy followed right beside him, chatting the whole while.

"You know, I didn't think you would do it. I was starting to get nervous, I only had the hour to get you to do it, you know."

"Why?" Snape had finally managed to say.

"Oh…joining the conversation then?" Malfoy asked, obviously amused. "Simple, the Dark Lord wanted to know where your loyalties lie."

"But…but I brought him the boy!" Snape spit out. Malfoy chuckled.

"Yeah, and that's why the Dark Lord gave you the chance. He wanted to see if you were still on our side," The boy sighed, "I guess not if you are willing to let Harry Potter fuck you. Really Snape, Harry Potter?" Snape was shaking his head, not understanding, the men were taking no care as they dragged his half naked body over the stone floor.

"But you…you were touching yourself! That, that story…" Malfoy laughed.

"Of course I was! I was interested in trying out Potter's body. It's not every day you get to turn into someone else, you know. I was just…giving it a go, you know? That potion tasted like shit, though. Did you know that Potter took Polyjuice potion before? Yeah, our second year, he and that red headed weasel snuck into the Slytherin common room. I never was able to get them back for that…no matter." He shrugged.

"Why you?" Snape asked. Malfoy sighed as they finally reached their destination, he held the door opened and answered,

"I was being tested, same as you. Um…well, goodbye sir. It's a shame it has to end this way, but…it's me or you. And well…self sacrifice has never been my…strong suit. You understand." Malfoy waved at him as the two men dragged him into the room. He was thrown to the floor and fell on his hands and knees, his hair hanging in front of him. He looked up to see the horrifying image of Harry Potter, the real and very dead Harry Potter being shoved aside as if the boy was some minor annoyance.

"Take his reeking body away, Wormtail, I tire of looking at it." The Dark Lord said. Snape felt his breath leave his lungs. This was it…he was seriously, truthfully, looking at his death. Wormtail, worthless piece of shit he was, gave Snape a smug look as he dragged the boy behind him. He held Potter by an ankle, and the boy's finally defeated body trailed behind him like some sack. Snape felt his heart shutting down. The scar on the boy's head was bleeding, his glasses were gone, broken in the cell Snape had left behind.

"Ah, Severus!" Snape felt bile rising in his throat, he had witnessed many, MANY deaths, but that last one…Potter, he felt like throwing up.

And he did.

It dribbled over his chin, some of it landing on his exposed chest and legs.

"Now Snape, that is no way to greet your Lord, is it?" The Dark Lord looked amused, Snape didn't know what to do.

"Well, we both know why you are here…let's get this over with, shall we?" The man said in a voice that suggested he saw Snape as some appointment. He walked towards Snape.

"You know, I think we should take time to asses the situation. You should feel very honored, Snape. You are going to be killed by me personally, _and_ you get to be killed right after Harry Potter! Such an honor! Perhaps I will even allow them to make you a tombstone that says just that." The man nodded and chuckled to himself.

"You know, I think I will. You and Potter can be buried right next to each other. I did promise the boy that I would burry him next to his parents, but…" The man shrugged. "Maybe I will put you right in between the boy and the boy's father." He sounded like he was having the time of his life. But he started to wave at the air as if clearing away smoke.

"Well, I will just think about that when I am done with you. No use in prolonging this, I have other engagements in about a quarter of an hour." He took a breath.

"So, anything to say?" He chuckled. "Why listen to me, being so generous. But, after all Snape, you have been of some use to me. Why not a nice gesture before I kill you? I will allow you last words, perhaps those too will show up on your headstone…Well, go on then." Snape looked up at his former master, he spent half of his life at the man's feet, and now he was going to die at them. He shook his head,

"Nothing to say then…well alright. I will just have the Malfoy boy think up something for you. A great little one he is, much better than his father. Oh yes, I wanted to…to I suppose give you some credit for the way the boy turned out, that's right. I almost forgot that. Well, I don't want my good mood to be stolen from me for being late to my own party, so…goodbye Severus."

Snape closed his eyes and said a prayer of forgiveness,

"_Avada…_" Was all he heard.

The End.


End file.
